


Jealousy - II

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Kiran has a hard time, Secret Relationship, Selfcest, Vaginal Fingering, two Claudes show up just to make everything difficult, two Els and two Byleths this time around to step up the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: (Sequel to my previous fic)In the Order of Heroes, a pre-war Edelgard and a post-war Edelgard are forced to share the same Byleth...that is, until another Byleth arrives, one that is the wife of post-war Edelgard.Two Claudes also show up, temporarily stopping the women from their intimate antics. But when one day both Claudes are summoned to a long battle, leaving the four women all alone in a resort, things change. Finally, the two Edelgards and the Byleth can convince the remaining Byleth to join them.





	Jealousy - II

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to deliver on the sequel to * that fic * people asked for!  
Also this is a sequel so some things only make sense if you read the first one: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643485
> 
> Let's pretend FEH added post-war!Claude for reasons.  
Claude(s) and Kiran aren't there for the smut, they're just there for plot. Claudes high fiving were also added from a suggestion/request.
> 
> The El sandwhich got an upgrade.  
Pure Byleth/Edelgard/Byleth/Edelgard to quench my unquenchable lesbian thirst.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if it's kinda confusing regarding characters, because it's hard enough to write two characters with the same name interacting so it's even harder when it's doubled.

Edelgard sighed. She had just taken the most relaxing bath, one that completely alleviated her muscles that were sore from battle. She dried her long hair with a towel as she stepped outside of the bath house. She had already dressed up in her night gown, as Kiran had reserved the whole resort exclusively for her team’s use and no intruders would see her dressed like that. Having the resort for themselves meant that they were free to do as they wished without fearing being caught by any meddling heroes, as they were the only ones who had access to this small location that was hidden away in the mountains of Askr, so far away from the castle and adjacent nearest village.  
The late evening was a bit chilly outside, but luckily for Edelgard the dormitory she shared with her team was only a couple of feet away from the bath house.  
As soon as she stepped inside it, she heard very familiar noises coming from one of the beds.

“If you two could stop humping like rabbits for three minutes, it would be much appreciated” she called out as she approached them.

The noises stopped, and she heard a voice that sounded just like her own speak;

“Someone’s grumpy that we didn’t wait for her.”

Edelgard saw her younger self smirking at her, Byleth being underneath her and staring as well, unfazed. By now, they were very much used to each other and their ‘intimate antics’ had only increased since Kiran moved them to that isolated resort weeks ago. When they weren’t being called into battle, which happened only occasionally, the three spent their time together committing a lot of sinful acts. Sometimes it occurred to each how unnatural the whole ordeal was, but by now everyone was beyond regretting their actions, and they just accepted their strange relationship as routine. It was just an experiment after all, just to relieve some sexual tension and be less lonely. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Hey empress, are you going to make us wait a month?” the younger Edelgard called out, getting more and more impatient when she had such a delightful naked Byleth beneath her just within reach but whom she couldn’t touch. Byleth also whined in protest, showing her own impatience with a low noise.  
The older Edelgard then finished drying her hair, and tossed the wet towel onto an empty bed next to the bed where the two women laid. She bent down to softly kiss Byleth, and then kiss her younger self, before she squeezed in the double sized bed next to them.  
Her younger self pulled away just enough to watch her older self nibble on Byleth’s earlobe, as one of her hands slid down the valley of Byleth’s breasts to reach her-  
The sound of a bell caused them to jolt up, as they knew what it meant.

“They’re summoning us for a battle at this hour?” the older Edelgard protested, frustrated.

“Perhaps the castle is under attack and they need reinforcements?” Byleth suggested, as the older Edelgard rushed to get a robe. Byleth and the younger Edelgard followed.

“I don’t think so…” the younger Edelgard intervened, “they have around a hundred heroes back at the castle, including ones stronger than us…that can’t be it!”

When the younger Edelgard and Byleth were finally dressed, the oldest Edelgard had already stomped out the door, walking towards the resort’s entrance. The two women followed behind, walking down the rather short road leading to the same gate only to find the older Edelgard talking to Kiran, and another woman with familiar dark teal hair.  
When they approached, they saw the older Edelgard embrace a Byleth dressed in somewhat regal clothes. Both Byleths looked so similar that she could be mistaken for ‘their’ Byleth, had she not been dressed like that instead of her usual mercenary attire.

“Who…?” the Byleth dressed in her robe started to ask, before Kiran interrupted.

“My ladies, I summoned the lady Byleth who is married to empress Edelgard!” Kiran proudly proclaimed, before becoming more aware of the women around her and continuing, “although, I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour…I thought the matter would be urgent, and now that I see you wearing robes, well, I didn’t know people went to bed so early in Fódlan…”

The younger Edelgard and her Byleth turned red, and the younger Edelgard cleared her throat before lying that they were sleeping indeed. Luckily, the lie seemed to fly right over Kiran’s head, who was beaming with pride thinking she was the one who fixed the two Edelgard’s dispute for Byleth by bringing another Byleth (and the right one at that) to them.  
The older Edelgard though, barely listened to them talking as she was too busy smothering the wife she had missed so much. The supposed older Byleth returned her affections, but with a still very confused look upon her face.  
The older Edelgard thanked Kiran over and over, the poor summoner almost dying from joy upon receiving so much praise.  
But Kiran’s heaven of approval soon turned into hell when they all heard a familiar, masculine and smug voice behind the summoner.

“OY EDELGARDS! TEACHES!”

A twenty-something years old Claude riding a wyvern with a younger Claude, still sporting academy attire and right behind him, suddenly appeared from the clouds straight into their view.  
The older Edelgard, the younger Edelgard and the supposedly younger Byleth paled, as Kiran explained she had managed to summon two Claudes on the same session that she summoned the post-war Byleth.

“And like, what would you know? I was so lucky that even the Claudes are from your timeline! Both of them! This is the luckiest streak I’ve ever had since summoning lord Grima, prince Chrom and princess Lucina at the same tim-“

Suddenly, the older Edelgard was no longer holding her Byleth but instead clawing her fingers onto Kiran’s arms. From the way she looked at her, Kiran had never feared for her life before that. Even Peri, Garon, Gharnef or heck, even Grima weren’t as scary as the very pissed off Edelgard was.

“Tell me they are not staying!” the older Edelgard demanded, as Kiran tried her best not to whimper.

The older Byleth tried to stop her wife, but the younger Byleth calmly stopped her, shaking her head. The younger Edelgard avoided eye contact, trying to hide her very embarrassed face from view. For the first time ever, the younger Edelgard prayed silently so that the older Edelgard wouldn’t accidentally reveal their rendezvous in her anger. Or that Kiran or the Claudes wouldn’t suspect what they were doing there alone.

“W-well you see, my Lady, we’re temporarily moving all heroes from your world to the resort, it was princess Sharena’s idea with prince Alfonse’s appr-“

Kiran was interrupted by the older Edelgard absolutely fuming.

“Temporary?” the older Edelgard’s voice dragged out as if it came from the pits of hell.

“Y-yes, my Lady! I assure you, I can talk to prince Alfonse but for now-“

The older Edelgard let go of Kiran so suddenly she almost fell back. If these were her world’s heroes, Kiran did not want to meet the villains. Ever.  
Kiran excused herself and bolted off before she was murdered on the spot, still trying to wrap her head around whatever she had done wrong. After all, Anna had read that in their timeline, after the war, Edelgard had spared Claude and they got along well enough. So, what was her problem? Were the scriptures wrong? She’d have to review them all over again.

“Geez, talk about a warm welcome!” the older Claude protested as both he and his younger self dismounted the wyvern.

The older Byleth tried to comfort her wife, who just stood there pinching the bridge of her nose as if she was absolutely done with everything and everyone. The older Byleth tried to ask why she acted like that, but the younger Edelgard was quick to gesture and whisper for her to shut up before any of the Claudes picked up on anything. Confused, yet still she obliged.

“So…if you’re older why do you look the same age as my-I mean, this Byleth?” the younger Edelgard tried to detour, part of her genuinely curious and the other part of her trying her best to hide everything from the Claudes.

“Oh…I didn’t age for the five years I slept, thanks to merging with the goddess…” the older Byleth replied.

“You what now?” was all the younger Byleth could inquire, before the Claudes interrupted.

“Well, we know when we’re not wanted, so we’ll just make ourselves at home. See you around, ladies!” the younger Claude joked, mockingly waving them goodbye as he strolled around with his older self, looking around the place.  
Once they were far enough, the younger Edelgard intervened.

“We…we have to discuss something…in absolute privacy...tomorrow…” she quietly told the older Byleth, as the older Edelgard was still having a meltdown.

~.~.~.~

“Ah…” the older Byleth trailed off, upon hearing what the three women told her. She was crimson red in the face, and she had absolutely no idea on how to react. From their table outside, she glanced to see two Claudes happily sparring together, so far away that they couldn’t hear them and being absolutely lost in their activity, paying the Edelgards and the Byleths no mind whatsoever.  
She had sensed something was wrong when they went to sleep the night before, the Claudes sleeping soundly but the other Byleth and the Edelgards shifting uncomfortably. At first, she assumed they were just awkward being around Claude, or rather the Claudes, and it wasn’t entirely false but it was for different motives than what she had expected.  
Her mind was still trying to process if her wife had technically cheated on her or not, after she confessed her ‘adventures’ with the pair of their younger selves. Not that the older Byleth was mad or anything of sorts. It was just that the semantics of the whole thing hurt her head the more she thought about it.  
Her wife was still devastated though, a taint of guilt washing over her for what she had done. Even her younger self and the younger Edelgard were embarrassed beyond belief.  
The older Byleth assured them it was all fine, and that she didn’t judge them for what they did. Eventually, she confessed she was interested and slightly aroused from hearing such tales, as her younger self had accurately predicted, with them being the same person and all. But before things got too heated up, a quick glance at the Claudes reminded all women of how risky it was. The older Byleth told them they should forget this had happened and never mention it again, as all women agreed it would be for the best. The four stood there silently, cursing Kiran internally.  
The next days were slightly painful.  
The Claudes, while getting along fine with the Byleths, usually made jokes that annoyed the Edelgards to no end. From jokes about teacher’s pets, to the pre-war Hubert having a stroke if he ever knew Edelgard fell hard for Byleth. Sometimes there were jokes about Edelgard being in heaven by having two Byleths, or the Edelgards fighting for the Byleths, which made everyone extremely suspicious if the Claudes knew anything but realizing they were just jokes and there was no way either Claude could’ve known. Even if some jokes were so accurate that they’d cause the Edelgards to spit their tea or the Byleths to awkwardly laugh nervously.  
Those days in specific had been extremely painful.  
The stress of being called out anytime soon was more than enough to ruin their days.  
But after a while, the Claudes tamed their behaviour and actually turned out to be rather pleasant, making the women forget about their whole ordeal for a while.  
Emphasis on ‘for a while.’  
One day, Kiran came to collect the Claudes for a longer mission, one that would take the whole day to complete at the very least.  
One whole day with no chance of Claudes barging in on them was more than enough to awaken that strange desire again.  
So, as soon as Kiran and the Claudes were completely gone from the area, the four women found themselves awkwardly sitting down at the same table, alone.  
For a painfully long time, none could say a word.  
The older Edelgard merely sipped on her bergamot tea, her wife next to her trying to focus on her military tactics book, and the younger Edelgard in front of them nibbling on an apple as the younger Byleth next to her sharpened her dagger with whetstone.  
Unable to focus, the older Byleth let her eyes trail off to stare at the younger Edelgard eating her apple. Her mind started to wander as she saw the younger woman’s tongue unintentionally trace over her bite marks, and when she saw that the younger Edelgard had caught her staring, she embarrassedly looked away, avoiding her gaze. She looked at her wife instead, and noticed her wife was focused on the younger Byleth’s hands, sipping her tea as she stared at the strong yet slender fingers handling the whetstone. Finally, she followed her wife’s gaze to stare at the expert hands of her younger self. This was hell.

“El…” the older Byleth finally called out, immediately catching the attention of both Edelgards as the younger Byleth stared, confused. The older Byleth’s face was red as she spoke; “I can’t take this anymore. I can’t stop thinking about you three doing…”

Her voice trailed off, but they all understood. Her wife set her tea aside, quick to embrace her Byleth and give her an innocent kiss on her cheek as she apologized again. Before the older Edelgard could say anything though, the younger Edelgard spoke.

“My teac-I mean, lady Byleth…would it be better if we tried, just once…?”

The younger Byleth merely stared expectantly, as they all waited for an answer. The older Edelgard held her wife’s hands in hers, assuring her she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t feel comfortable doing. For a moment she stood there, her mind trying to reason that this wasn’t right and it was also incredibly risky, as the Claudes or Kiran or even someone else could find out. But the thought of it being so wrong merely added some appeal to it, and it was starting to grow too strong to resist.  
Suddenly, the older Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder. A hand that didn’t belong to her wife. It was her younger version’s hand, as the younger Byleth had moved to stand behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I know you want to try it” she started, before her mouth was on the older Byleth’s neck, gently biting down. The older Byleth couldn’t help a quiet moan.

“I know what you love the most…” the younger Byleth continued, as her hands slithered down the older Byleth’s regal wear, sliding under her shirt to fondle her sensitive breasts, “…besides, look how much Edelgard loves it…” she finally purred in her ear, causing the older Byleth’s eyes to dart from her wife to her wife’s younger self. Both stared intently, mouths slightly agape as they lusted after the unexpected sight.

“El…” the older Byleth moaned under the younger Byleth’s ministrations, almost as if she was quietly begging to be bedded.

Both Edelgards got up so quickly they almost stumbled over.

“Bedroom! Now!” the Edelgards demanded in unison, causing the younger Byleth to finally let go of the older Byleth and helping her get up. Each Edelgard caught the hands of their respective Byleths, and all women awkwardly hurried back to the dormitory.

The older Edelgard and her wife were the first ones to arrive, with the older Edelgard almost shoving her wife against the wall as soon as they stepped inside. She kissed her wife, hungrily and possessively, her hands wasting no time undressing Byleth. 

“E-El! Slow down!” the older Byleth pleaded, as she had never seen her wife so lustfully eager before that day. Yet Edelgard didn’t listen, her fingers hurrying to untie laces and drop clothes to the floor.  
The other pair arrived only a moment later, yet the older Byleth was already half naked. The older Edelgard turned the older Byleth away from the wall so that she stood behind her Byleth, and shot a glance at the younger Byleth.

“Do to her what you did before, again” she commanded the younger Byleth, exposing her half dressed wife to her as her fingers kept undressing her from behind her.  
The younger Byleth looked back at her own Edelgard, as if asking for permission. The younger Edelgard encouraged her, and soon Byleth found herself making out her older self for the Edelgards’s pleasure.  
As Byleth kissed her older self fervently, she felt the younger Edelgard behind her, her hands dancing on Byleth’s back as she planted kisses there. The older Edelgard mirrored her movements, doing the same to the older Byleth’s back as the younger Byleth covered her older self's face in sweet kisses.

“Touch her, inside her” Byleth heard the youngest Edelgard command the oldest Edelgard, and she watched as the oldest Edelgard moved her hand to finger the oldest Byleth before she felt the younger Edelgard’s fingers penetrate her own sex. She moaned into the oldest Byleth’s mouth as the younger Edelgard pumped in and out of her sex, the oldest Byleth doing the same to her as she was being fingered the same way.  
Both Byleths reached their peaks mere seconds apart from each other. The Edelgards removed themselves from them, allowing the oldest Byleth to fall to her knees on the floor, still shaking from her orgasm. Her wife followed, kneeling beside her to kiss her gently and praise her. The younger Byleth stared down at them, something stirring inside her upon hearing the older Edelgard call her wife a ‘good girl.’

“Are you not you tired as well?” the lust filled voice of the younger Edelgard snapped her back to reality, as the shorter woman slithered to embrace Byleth, her head resting on Byleth’s breasts as if trying to listen to an heart beat that didn’t exist yet.

“Bed” was all the younger Byleth could mumble, and the younger Edelgard complied, leading her to the nearest bed as their older versions were busy making out on the floor. The youngest Byleth found herself being pressed onto the mattress by the youngest Edelgard. Soon, she was sitting up in the bed against soft pillows, the younger Edelgard straddling her lap as they shared hungry kisses.  
When they noticed their older selves rise up from the floor to take the bed in front of theirs, the youngest Edelgard urged the youngest Byleth to stop. The youngest Byleth was confused at first, until she felt the younger woman shift position to sit between Byleth’s legs, her back pressing against Byleth’s breasts as she faced their older counterparts in the bed in front of them.  
The oldest Edelgard’s dress was gone, and she sat up in bed much like the younger Byleth was sitting up, facing the younger couple. But instead of having the oldest Byleth mirror the younger Edelgard, she had the oldest Byleth lay down, her face between the older Edelgard’s legs, her mouth buried in her sex.  
As the older Byleth started to eat her wife out, the youngest Byleth moved her hands to pull down the youngest Edelgard’s shorts and undergarments, exposing her sex before the younger Byleth’s fingers entered her.  
The older Edelgard enjoyed the view of her younger self being fingered by one Byleth, as she was being eaten out by the other Byleth. And the youngest Edelgard enjoyed the view of her older self having the tongue of one Byleth buried deep inside her, as she herself was being fingered by another Byleth.  
Suffice to say neither Edelgard lasted very long, and soon the dormitory was filled with pleasured moans from two equal voices.  
After they were done, each Byleth slept peacefully next to their respective Edelgard, snuggling with them.  
The Claudes only returned long after the whole ordeal was over, when they were all awake, clean and dressed as if nothing had happened.

~.~.~.~

The oldest Edelgard rested on the grass, enjoying the warm morning sun of Askr. Her moment was interrupted when a shadow blocked her sun light, forcing her to open her eyes.

“Heya, Edelgard!” the oldest Claude cheerfully greeted.

“Do you need something, Claude?” the oldest Edelgard asked, slightly irritated.

“Nope, I just wanted to remind you myself and the smaller Claude are finally leaving the resort and returning to the castle, just like you wanted!” he stated, but Edelgard gave him no reaction. She replied rather unfazed;

“Well, I hope you have a safe trip. It’s nothing personal, that much I can swear.”

“Oh yeah, we know! Don’t sweat it princess, we know your harem must be thrilled!” 

Edelgard jolted up in less than a second. Claude couldn’t help but laugh. She was about to protest when the man interrupted her.

“Hey! We don’t judge! Calm down! But you ought to be careful, Kiran may be annoyingly innocent and naïve, but anyone with a keen eye can see the way you look at each other, and those strange touches and lingering hugs and-“

“Claude. I swear if any of you tells anyone I will shove my axe so far up your a-“

Claude desperately gestured her to calm down, trying to keep his life safe.

“Look, you misunderstand me. I don’t judge, and I still owe you my life for sparing me during the war. I won’t tell a soul, and neither will my mini me, until we go back and thankfully forget all this. I can promise you that much.”

His words had sounded sincere, so Edelgard sighed in relief.

“Anyway…” Edelgard started, “where is your younger version?”

“With the Byleths, I believe…” 

Edelgard reached for her axe.

“WAIT! Not like that! Goddess, woman, the teach is nice but we’re surrounded by attractive guys and gals here! We’d never risk our heads trying to get in your wife’s pants. I believe he is merely trying to high five the professors. And most likely trying high five your younger self.”

“My younger self?” Edelgard asked, incredulous.

“Well, yeah, princess! She, or rather, you, banged professor Byleth. Do you know how many students wished for that? And not only that, you banged two professors and she banged a hotter version of herself. You both also scored a threesome and a foursome, that’s just legendary and-“

“Claude. Please, cease your ramblings. I can’t stand another word from that crude mouth of yours even if I appreciate the compliments.”

Edelgard laid back on the grass again, closing her eyes. Claude loomed over her again.

“Can I still get a high five before we leave, princess?”

Without getting up, Edelgard lifted her arm to receive Claude’s high five, smiling to herself as she he gave it to her.


End file.
